


The Hallow's End

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dullahan! Pharma, Gen, Jack-O'-Lantern! Ratchet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 杜尔拉罕无头骑士！药师南瓜灯！救护车
Kudos: 3





	The Hallow's End

**Author's Note:**

> “我的躯体健壮而纯洁！  
> 呃。  
> 你确定我要这么说吗？这听起来好蠢——  
> 好吧，求别录像……  
> 咳。  
> 我的躯体健壮而纯洁！现在，让我来治愈你们这帮阴暗的灵魂吧！  
> ……告诉我，他是不是在录像？”

传说中有一种可怕的生物叫做杜尔拉罕，也就是无头骑士。杜尔拉罕被描述为生前伟大骑士死后不散的阴魂，因为莫须有的罪名被砍下头颅，因而展现出将自己的脑袋抱在手中的形象。

但那是一派胡言，谁都有可能成为杜尔拉罕，只要他的脖子上没有安着一个脑袋。

药师不记得他是怎么死了，又丢了自己的头。他也不记得自己是怎么丢了脑袋，然后又死了。叫他说这件事并不重要，顺序换来换去无非是个文字游戏，但当他醒来的时候，事情就已经变成这样了。他一开始甚至不记得自己的姓名，直到他在自己附近的泥土里翻到一块身份卡。

那是他死后第一次“看到”自己长什么样，尽管，他没有可以用来看东西的光镜。

关于杜尔拉罕的描述，其实只有非常小的一小部分是正确的。除开来源的部分，传说的后半部分说到，杜尔拉罕是收获神杜哈的死亡使者，他们骑着一匹高大的黑马，在黑夜中四处游荡，寻找杜哈的祭品。杜尔拉罕只会在被选中的人面前短暂现身，或是用一大桶变质的红色能量液泼在他的家门上，到了第二夜他就会破门而入杀掉他，将灵魂带回给杜哈。杜哈会为这里的所有人降下来年的丰收作为祝福。

同样是这个传说，杜尔拉罕的身边有一群被称为班西的幽魂急先锋，但药师什么都没有，他甚至没有马，也没有一桶红颜料。他只有一双能变成任何东西的手，以及整个传说里为数不多几句不是胡话的事实：一，他确实只能在晚上活动，二，醒来后他杀了不少人。

第一个受害者是个没有眼力见的掘墓人，在药师醒来的坟场里东挖西掘，试图找到一点能吃的，能用的，或者能拿来让他卖钱的东西。从这一点来看药师生前应该并不算过得太糟，死后仍有人替他收尸下葬，但却唯独忘了找回他的脑袋。

当然也可能是它已经没法找回来了，药师本能地忽略了这种猜测，他仍希望自己能变得完整，至少脖子上不要空着，那让他的火种舱也觉得轻飘飘空落落的。

就是这个掘墓人惊醒了药师。他在世上的最后一个想法或许是惊讶杜尔拉罕的故事居然是真的，或许什么都来不及想，就已经凉了个透彻。药师用手臂变形成的锯子把他剖成了两片，因为他的尖叫实在是太吵了。新鲜的能量液哗啦啦地洒了一地，热腾腾地冒着蒸汽，然后就全都渗进了地下。

清晨的时候，那个位置长出了一朵蓝色的四叶花，在惨白的曦光里生机勃勃地舒展开花瓣，露出上面银色的电子纹路。

药师认得这种花，不详之花。

他开始觉得把他埋在这儿的人是故意丢了他的脑袋，为了让他变成杜尔拉罕再回到这世上来。

第二个受害者的是个镇上的企业家，人缘很好，火种却像是在大锻炉里炼了两万沃恩的锅底渣一样焦黑，而且恶臭。都说心中有愧的人会心虚，药师只是从夜霾里露了个身形，就把他从夜半没人的小路上吓得狼狈而逃，连前挡板都没来得及拿上。只可惜药师去看地上那个家伙的时候，那已经是一团灰秃秃的废铁了，他倒是没享受到被人感谢的待遇。

药师用半个晚上的时间做了两件事。他把自己躺过的地方收拾了一下，把那个可怜蛋埋了，摘了那朵四叶花搁在新土上，然后抹糊了本来就没字儿的墓碑，假装那儿写过字。然后他到镇上去，找到一家保养沙龙的仓库，借了一桶红油漆。临走前，他在隔壁的抛光车间后门口站了一会儿，直到听到了店员对企业家的八卦。

第二天早上，企业家大门被人恶意泼了红漆的消息就传遍了全镇子。第三天早上，企业家灰秃秃的尸体——被砍了脑袋——挂在镇外歪脖晶化木最粗的一根枝桠上，摇晃着滴了一地浑浊发臭的能量液。

【他的灵魂献给杜哈。】药师蘸着那家伙的能量液在地上如是写下，纯属为了吓唬。

被人发现时字迹已经干涸，变成暗沉的黑褐色。于是恒星落下之前，附近出现“传说中的”无头骑士的消息就传遍了十里八乡，一个一个的流言说得有模有样。药师把自己躺过的地方让给了别人，找了个树洞窝了一昼，醒来时发现闻名而来的猎奇人士已经把小镇扩容成了大镇。

药师离开了这里，随便找了一个方向开始步行。缺了脑袋他不能变形，甚至连基本的悬空都不听使唤，就只能老实在地上走。他的机翼、引擎和推进器都变成了无用的装饰品，只有手臂变化成的电锯能给他提供帮助，无私而有用的帮助。药师越走越远，无头骑士的故事也越传越远，尾随而至想要一探究竟的人也越来越多。他一边走，一边沿途寻找自己脑袋的线索。路上他杀了自己想杀的人，也杀了找上门来想杀他的人。也许药师一开始杀的几个都是有罪可责的人，但后来就不是了。药师不在乎自己杀的人到底是个好人还是个坏人，他没有那么多时间一个一个去判断哪些人该杀，哪些人不该杀，所以他有一套自己的标准，

只是觉得有些后悔。

他不该图好玩，在前几次的时候模仿传说，以至于现在屁股后跟了一大票的麻烦，找脑袋的计划都搁置了。

这一夜药师为了甩开那些人，在凌晨到来前躲进了城镇外格外茂盛的作物田。格外茂盛，药师敢说他从未见过长势如此喜人的作物。田埂边有一栋离群索居的小屋，似乎是照料这片田地的人所居住的房屋。药师没来得及看清，只来得及选了个合适的、不见光的、隐蔽的位置，把自己先塞了进去。

他越发觉得自己像只鸵鸟。

下一个夜幕，药师是在不大不小的响动中被惊醒的。那响动有点类似于他第一次醒来时的声响，有人在附近挖掘什么东西，一铲接一铲地掀开土壤，松动的作物根须上掉下泥土的碎块。

药师抹掉了身上的一层薄土，从藏身的低坑里张望。这一张望就看到了挖土人正在掩埋的东西。那是一具尸体，和药师一样没有头，但却远不如药师其余的部分完整。凌乱残忍的伤痕遍布了全身的护甲，断裂的金属下露出边缘毛糙的空洞。造成这种开放伤口的一定不是什么锋利的东西，很可能就是支在一旁的土镐。药师感到自己的手有些发痒，他换了个角度想要再看清楚一点弓身挖掘的人，突出的肩塔却意外蹭塌了身边一处松垮的土垛。

泥土窸窸窣窣地掉落下来，露出一只已经锈蚀大半的手，和一只没有光镜的空洞眼窝。

现在药师知道这一片的作物为什么这么茂盛了。

“什么人！”那位未知的“种植师”警觉地向着药师的方向呵斥起来，随手把他的凶器也拿了起来。

药师从坑里跳了出来，连串的结构变化后电锯轰隆隆地在他的手臂上转动起来。

不得不说能干大事的人胆量就是不一样，这是他遇到的第一个，在看清药师身形的时候连退都没退一步的哥们。冲这点药师就得谨慎点，但事实最终证明人还是打不过鬼，

他跑了。

药师追了两步就放弃了，他不能变形，两条腿跑不过四个轮子。他用了一个晚上把那片茂盛的作物田翻了一遍，用那家伙落在地里的工具。

数不清的尸体。

药师的搜索一直持续到天光亮起，在晨曦下的一声尖叫中暂停。

他转过身，看到一个影子消失在清晨的薄雾中，第一反应竟然是：

完了，无头骑士的传说要变成无头杀人魔的传说了。

故事与事实总是半真半假，全都是真的不够劲爆，全都是假的不够让人信服，但也没有一种故事里都没有提到南瓜。

药师说，他没有任何主动意愿想要和一个南瓜扯上关系，虽然他想要找回自己的脑袋，但只有脑子进噬铁虫的人才会说南瓜是自己的脑袋。

南瓜说，你没有脑子，你也没有脑袋。

无头骑士说，你放屁。

酒吧老板幽幽地伸出头说，你们要打架上后街去，这儿禁武。

于是药师提着南瓜上了楼，摔了门，把满场的口哨声和怪笑隔在门外。

什么？不，当然不，一个好的故事不会一直以荒郊野岭为背景，无头骑士也不会永远都在外头东躲西藏。

夜钟镇是个和平又热闹的地方，报纸刊选外界当今最被人津津乐道的家伙作为头条。

前年的年度人物是喜好把人制成水晶标本的狂信徒，直到他和他的标本们抵达夜钟镇时谜底才被揭晓：他们都是一支隐世种族的族人——陷入沉睡的时候就会水晶化，传说中不胫而走的狂信徒其实是位笑起来特别温柔的人，是一族的守夜人。

去年的年度人物就没那么神秘了，那个年轻人发现自己会喷火的时候正坐在教堂里，一把火烧得冲天。他本以为会面对昂贵的账单，结果第二天这件事就被某些别有用心的人宣传成了某个拜火教派的神迹，他莫名其妙就变成了魔神在人间行走的化身，莫名其妙被挂进了政府关注名单，莫名其妙成了黑户而且被各种通缉，最后莫名其妙因为屡次逃脱以及“正当防卫”真的被标注成了危险人物，成了一年内父母吓唬孩子睡觉时最常找的借口：如果你不听话，炎魔就会把你抓走烧成灰！

天地良心，年轻人说着自己的故事，顺手又灌下一大杯烈性汽油。他爱这种饮料爱得神魂颠倒。一个舒爽的饱嗝在他的嘴边又冒出两簇火苗。酒保见怪不怪，极为淡然地伸手掐灭落到桌上的部分。

药师起初相信他能理解自己现在的处境，但他发现在夜钟镇里如果能找到两个人互相理解，那他们要么是一魂双体，要么就属于同一个故事。

无头骑士来到夜钟镇的时候，他的话题已经在报纸头版上呆了大半个月。他受到了格外热情的欢迎，并且有个自称是报社记者的人说到：因为你的光辉事迹，我们打算让你当今年的年度人物。

啥？药师问，但那个记者已经一溜烟消失在人群里。另一个人告诉他这狗仔是影怪，可以自由进出任何东西的影子，抓是抓不住他的。药师看着他身上夸张的焊接线和歪歪扭扭的拼接色块，一时居然说不出话。

我说的没错吧，这地方合适你呆着。南瓜说。

呸。药师说。

他花了三天三夜才接受了这里遍地怪胎奇葩的生活，或者说麻木，不会再被迎面走来的随便什么人——夸张的外观，或者出场方式震得说不出话。他不会尖叫，因为没有脑袋。南瓜被他夹在胳膊肘底下，假装自己看风景，毕竟不会有什么人会主动和一个南瓜说话。

不过后来大家就都知道南瓜不是普通的南瓜了。

药师在不得不离开那片作物田的最后一秒，一脚踹在南瓜上。一路远去的怒骂把他吓得一愣。他捏着并不存在的鼻梁缓了缓劲，溜达过去捡起南瓜，在手里转了半圈。他发现这是个南瓜灯，刻画得并不精细的面目五官却清楚地展现出了怒火中烧的情绪。

还蛮活灵活现的，他想，然后就被喷了一身南瓜籽。

关于南瓜灯的故事几乎所有人都知道，甚至比无头骑士的故事还出名。

很久以前有一个和魔鬼做交易的人。和那些埋没在沙土里被收走火种的蠢蛋不同，他出名就出名在他成功欺骗了魔鬼。一次他向魔鬼骗取了自己的寿命延长，两次他向魔鬼骗取财富和地位，三次他开始诱骗魔鬼为他做事。他很成功，至少在他死前。

死后他的火种被后世拒绝，因为他和魔鬼做交易，魔鬼居住的地方也拒绝他，因为他欺骗魔鬼。他只能孤独无措地在人世间游荡，最后反而是被他欺骗的魔鬼帮了他——也可能是魔鬼诅咒他永世不得安宁。它给了这个人一块炭火，告诉他：这个炭火照亮的一小块地方，你能获得安宁。这个狡诈之徒再次延续了他的诡计，他挖空了一只南瓜，又在南瓜上凿开透光孔，最后把炭火放进去——影影绰绰火光照亮了他周围一大片区域，他顿时有了舒适的空间安身立命。

全都是胡扯。南瓜没好气的嘟囔，他只是被卡在了南瓜里。他有名字，他叫救护车，生前是个……那不重要，现在他是个南瓜。他的尸体和无数受害者一起被埋在那一大块作物田里，但是只有他的火种被卡住了。

药师不好奇他是怎么死的，他只好奇是谁给他雕了五官，但救护车也不知道。

可能是一个调皮的孩子？他猜，但记忆实在是太过久远。救护车已经数不清自己被困在这个南瓜头里多久，至少在最开始的时候，那片作物田还只有勉强能种上几颗南瓜藤那么小一点，后来那个杀人魔才意外开始在这里掩埋他的受害者。

“这么说，你看着他杀了那么多人？”

“是啊，不然你以为呢。”

“你没试着做点什么吗？”

救护车再次露出一个“你没有脑子”的表情。

一个南瓜能做什么？南瓜饼吗？还是南瓜汤？

但他知道很多事情，比如居住着很多奇怪生物的夜钟镇。

夜钟镇的位置并不好找。理由说起来你可能不信，它，我是说这个镇子，建筑群本身，它是活的。

并非所有鬼怪都是夜行生物——一定要在夜晚才能活动，但居住在夜钟镇的人都保持了昼夜颠倒的生活节奏。当夜晚的第一下钟声敲响，夜钟镇的一天就开始了。

这也正是为什么它叫夜钟镇。

而白天到来时，几乎所有人都会休息，不休息的人也会选择呆在自己的屋里，或是呆在酒吧。没有人想被白天的夜钟镇甩下，一旦被甩下就很难再次找到它。整个白天，夜钟镇都在移动自己的位置，前一个夜晚结束时它或许在一个平坦的山坳里，下一个夜晚开始时它却可能在一片密林中。

南瓜——救护车不知怎么的，就是知道它的位置。

酒吧的老板猜测说，或许你们是夜钟镇想要招待的客人。

也许？药师摊开手里的空杯。

兼职酒保的老板给他满上一杯新的，那我应该再多请你一杯。

南瓜头在桌上哼哼唧唧，显示自己的存在感，直到老板大笑着也给他倒上。

我怎么不知道你那么扭扭捏捏？药师用手指戳着南瓜。他一点都不担心戳烂戳破，因为他早就又老又干，比一块臭石头还要硬得多，就像他的脾气。

药师知道他在别扭什么。无头骑士一点都不羞于承认，他对夜钟镇一无所知。如果酒吧老板说的是真的——那么夜钟镇的客人其实只是救护车。

但那又怎么样？南瓜又没有腿，他甚至没有叶子、梗和根，只有没头的杜尔拉罕才能带着他来到这里。

又所以，药师不打算在夜钟镇一直住下去。这里很棒，没有人会为了猎奇追逐他，而且每一个人都很友好。按照夜钟镇的惯例，他有一间自己的屋子，不需要交租金，也不用再在荒野里东躲西藏弄得满身泥土。夜钟镇就像是个这些不被外界接受的生物，或是因为恶名昭著而被驱逐出人世的家伙们，他们的世外桃源，而且更好。他们不仅自成一个小社会，也不缺少外界的消息。

但药师依然不打算永远呆在这里。

他还想找到自己的头，他的头也显然不会在夜钟镇。

那么南瓜呢？

他没有叶子，没有梗，也没有根，除了被杜尔拉罕带走他哪儿也不能去。

他可以留下，但救护车说，没有我，你都不知道自己要去哪。

我可以慢慢找。药师说。

但我知道你应该去哪找。救护车说。

那么好吧。杜尔拉罕把他抱起来，夹在腋下，偶尔也把他搁在自己空荡荡的脖子上，假装真的是个“南瓜头”。

南瓜头和无头骑士联系在了一起。故事说到，尽管用南瓜取代了自己的脑袋位置，但无头骑士仍然在寻找着自己真正的头颅。每到夜晚，他就会出现，寻找每一个可能的头颅——哪怕只是长得类似，他也会把它锯下带走，不论生死。

鬼怪的故事往往到这里就结束了，它也确实结束了。

但还有很多问题没有解答。

无头骑士是怎么成为无头骑士？是谁将他的脑袋藏了起来又把他埋在了那片坟场？南瓜头怎么成为南瓜头？又为什么正好是无头骑士发现了南瓜头？南瓜头在等着无头骑士吗？无头骑士最后找到他的脑袋了吗？如果他找到了，南瓜头又该怎么办呢？

欲知详情，请关注本年度的夜钟镇年度人物专题。不过想看到它，你得先找到夜钟镇才行。


End file.
